Meeting Her
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Prince Amir was sent to Echo Village for business reasons. He never expected to like the town. He never actually expected there to stay as long as Sanjay and his parents planned. But when Prince Amir suddenly meets the local farmer who not only rebuilt the entire town but is Sanjay's best friend he never thought annoying could go to her level.


Meeting Her

When I first entered the village I knew that we should have immediately turned back. And when we reached our newly built villa, I was even surer of that fact. However Sanjay protested and told me that he had spent months of contacting the local builder the specific blueprints about my needs for this villa, and that there was no way in heaven nor hell would he not let us leave until we stayed for at least a year.

I sighed and looked at my new home. It was modest compared to what I was used too, but it would have to do.

Sanjay coughed out of nowhere, bringing me out of my dazed state. Of course no _prince_ should ever in a dazed state.

Speaking in our native dialect, Sanjay tells me that some of my thoughts were not just projected in my head but through my mouth as well.

I look at my man servant sadly. Sanjay has been with me my entire life and he usually gets sad when i don't appreciate his hard work.

I turn to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Sanjay I never meant any harm to you. This village is just so..." I look around the area. Other multicolored houses lay on the small cobblestone road. My villa is placed at the top of a small hill. It wasn't the most scenic part of the town, but it was all that Sanjay could buy. Supposedly the mountain summit is a national park and belongs to the town, who have no want in selling it any time soon. "Different. It doesn't mean i won't come to like it my friend."

"Im glad to hear that!" A woman's voice came out of the blue from behind me.

As I turned around to look at the woman who spoke in my own dialect in this strange land, I was surprised by her appearance. She looked like she hadn't bathed in months, dirt covered her body and clothes. Her hair was tucked under a black and white spotted hat and her eyes hidden by the shade of it. Over all she looked like a country bumpkin who I would usually ignore and continue on with my day.

I'm about to ask Sanjay who this commoner is when he suddenly grins ear to ear and grabs both of her hands with his. "Rio! I am so glad you could come. I was about to get my master settled first, but here you are!"

The seemingly incompetent woman smiled back. And responded to Sanjay in a perfect answer in our dialect. "I couldn't wait! Oh Sanjay, you and your master will just love Echo Village. The scenery, the shops, everything is just as I wrote and more! I recently just built a new bungalow and a woman from your same country moved in. She opened a tea shop that I thought you..."

Her words began to muddle into a slew of noises as she and Sanjay prattled on to each other. I couldn't care less about the words that she was speaking, but rather that she could fluently understand both Sanjay and I, and complete a full conversation back. She was astounding in her understanding of our language, and from her and Sanjay's conversation she built my villa and runs a farm at the same time. I was a bit shaken that such a commoner could do so much.

"Master!" I looked up at Sanjay.

"What is it?"

"I was introducing you to her. Please pay more attention Master Amir."

I huffed and crossed my arms. Sometimes Sanjay could be such a parent.

"Master Amir I would like you to meet Miss Rio. She is the one who built our home. Miss Rio, Master Amir."

She smile up at me. I didn't feel like greeting her but I had a duty to do and she was apart of it. Taking her hand in my own, I kiss the dirt that covered her hand. It made bile and vomit curl in my stomach.

"A pleasure Mistress Rio. I hope that we can be acquainted a bit more in the future. However..." I eyed Sanjay," I must be unpacking and that will take some time. Possibly we could arrange a time later on."

My words must have confused her because she seemed a be taken back for a few minutes until she nodded. "Of course. It was my fault for coming so early. Farewell Prince Amir. Farewell Sanjay!"

The commoner dashed away down the road then turned to corner where she hopefully would disappear forever.

...

Lounging on my balcony I sipped herb tea as Sanjay entered with some honey biscuits we brought over from my country. Sanjay placed the biscuits on the side table and I take another sip of tea.

He coughs getting my attention. "What is it Sanjay?"

"Master Amir, I know its not in my place to say this, but the way you treated Miss Rio would thoroughly upset your parents."

I moved so that I could look at Sanjay properly. "Are you saying I did not address her kindly?"

"No..."

"Are you saying that I was rude in any form? Because I did not think so."

"No, but.."

"Sanjay you should watch your words when speaking to me. I treated Miss Rio with my utmost respect. Don't you still have boxes to upact?"

I watched Sanjay hesitate then leave. I really hated being cruel to him, but I hated this country. In all of its poor egotistical minds even the farmers think they can just associate themselves with anyone. It really irks me that they can treat a _prince_ so casually.

...

It was nearing the end of spring by the time i met face to face with the farmer again. But at first i did not recognise her.

I had been strolling along on the monthly garden tour and a blonde head popped out from behind the bushes. I lept into the air and her dirty little face emerged giggling, happily.

I hate how she could get to me at my weakest points. But I am a _prince_. "Hello again Miss Rio."

"Hiya Prince Amir!" I watched her emerge from the bush and brush herself off, however not quite getting all the dirt off. "I see your admiring my garden."

This surprised me. I could not believe a simple commoner like her could do or create a garden so magical and majestic as this. "You made this?! I am left speechless Miss Rio. This garden rivals eden itself. This is so beautiful."

And then she blushed. The smile that grew on did not make bile rise from my stomach into my throat, but made me want to smile too. And I did not like that. Commoners mate with commoners. Princes marry princesses. Thats a fact of life.

"Thank you Prince Amir. But you dont have to keep calling me-"

"RIO! Where are you?" A scream came from across the majestic garden called out to her.

"Coming! Prince Amir I must be going." And then she turned and began to jog away.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Oh Prince, you should stop by my farm tomorrow! I'll give you the GRAND tour!" And just like that she was gone.

But for some reason when I went to bed that night. The thought of our meeting the next day skipped my heart beat and made a smile grow on my face.

...

The clock struck nine o'clock sharp when I wrapped my hand on her door. A low grumble came from the inside, but they made no response to come to the door. I repeated the action four times until a loud yell came from far behind me. I turned to see her dressed in a oversized, dirty, and old pair of overalls. Her striking blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail that swished like a stallion's tail as she wandered over towards me.

"Hey! I didn't think you were coming this early!"

I smiled at her. Her bright blue eyes twinkled in the sun. Even though she was covered in dirt I still- "Yes well, from what Sanjay has told me this is a sprawling farm stead. I thought we would need as much time as possible."

"I guess so, but to be truthful I could run the length of this farm and not realize it was nine acres wide." She winked at me and tugged at my hand as she led me to the first barn. A strange blush crept on to my face.

...

"These kiwi trees are astounding. We have to have these fruits shipped to my country. I can not believe you actually grow these Miss Rio."

"Well yeah.." She blush and scratched the back of her head with her hand as we looked upon her immense orchard. Many of the fruits that she gathers regularly are bought at top dollar. "I've been building this orchard ever since my first year here."

"How long have you been here Miss Rio?" As our trip around her farm continued my curiosity grew for her. She had traveled all around the globe with her older sister's fiancee. She's learned to speak multiple languages and met thousands of different people. She was never just a common farmer. Rio was a brilliant woman.

"Um ... I'd have to say four maybe five... Yeah five years now."

"Oh my! A nomad such as yourself? I would have never of suspected."

"Well it's the truth." Looking up to the sky the sun was far past high noon and was beginning to reach close to the later hours of the day.

"Miss Rio would you like to have dinner with me? Sanjay would just melt at the thought of you eating his food. Won't you please come?"

I watched her waver. Her mind working its magical thoughts. Then she spoke a word i never thought i craved more than anything else in the world. "Yes. But let me just go to the house and tell ..." As she continue to tell me about what she needed to do first, I couldn't listen. I was just too enthralled with her to notice.

...

Summer was as hot as my country was during the winter. While Rio and her town folk sweated and whined, Sanjay and i felt relaxed and at ease. While many of the townsfolk believe us insane we simply replied that since my job required to more quite frequently i did not have a problem with any weather.

It was an afternoon that i saw her. Her summer overall shorts were replaced by a fluttery cool dress. Its vibrant strips reflected the warm sun and her tiny leather cest accented her bunned hair. Rio was gorgeous. Everything about her body seemed to make me fall to my feet. I dont know why but in just a few short months a common farm girl made _me_, Prince Amir, fall deeply in love with her.

...

The fireworks festival had been postponed so late due to a typhoon that it seemed to close out the summer. I hadn't seen Rio since that one summer afternoon and my stay in Echo village was coming to a close. Every fall season i would go back home to my family and report on the work i had done over there. That venture was happening quite soon and i needed to tell Rio how i felt soon too.

It was dark, however the lights from above seemed to illuminate the sky as i scanned the area for her. Sanjay had taken and interest with Olivia's knowledge of teas and was discussing them with her.

I slowly was wondering around the festival grounds. It was almost time for the last show case when i saw her. Her bright blonde hair trickling down her back. I headed towards her about to called her name out when...

She was not alone. Someone slowly pushes her hair back and lowers her to the ground. His deep red hair hides her own vibrant sunshine yellow one.

Rage.

Rage boils out of me before i could suppress it. Im on the other person tackling them to the ground beside Rio. She screams and begins to pull me off the man. A man.

He flips me so im lying on the blanket.

"P-Prince Amir?" Rio's unsure voice scares me. I look from her to the man.

"Who is this man Miss Rio?" I yell at her.

Her face does not change it remains a sad confused complexion that i had never seen her wear with me. "My husband."

"Husband? HE tackled you to the ground Miss Rio!" I couldn't help it. It couldn't be true.

"He was kissing me! Thats what married people do!" She was yelling at me. Me.

"He was going to hurt you Miss Rio." I barely spoke. I was losing her before id even had her.

"Stop calling me Miss Rio. Im Mrs Rio, thats all I've ever been. And thats all i will be." Slowly her _husband_ stood up and took her hand.

She tugged on his long purple sleeve, "Take me home Allen." And they left. She didn't try to retrieve her blanket and he made no move to either.

But it all made sense. In the garden, he called for her. At the house he grumbled behind the door. Even the summer dress was for him. He was what she loved. A commoner loves a commoner and a Prince loves a Princess.


End file.
